Known motorcycle height adjustment mechanisms, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,159,105 and 4,815,758, typically take the form of load levelers forming part of the rear shock absorbers. Such mechanisms make it possible to automatically or manually adjust the rear of the motorcycle in response to changes in load to maintain a substantially horizontal orientation of the motorcycle regardless of the load. With reference to U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,101, motorcycle height adjusters are also known which, for purposes of optimizing handling characteristics under a variety of operating conditions, automatically lower the vehicle at low road speeds and at rest, and raise the height of the vehicle at road speeds.
The present invention addresses the need, from performance, handling and esthetic standpoints, for a motorcycle height adjuster capable of easy manual operation from the rider's position for lowering the rear of the vehicle and maintaining the lowered height in a positive fashion. In addition, the motorcycle should be returnable by the rider to stock riding height in an equally easy fashion.